


Mystic

by willownorthbook



Series: Shane's New Horses [1]
Category: Star Stable
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willownorthbook/pseuds/willownorthbook
Summary: This is a collection of five journal entries from Shane, each one documenting different highlights of his early days living in Jarlaheim and dealing with Mystic, the firey Jorvik Warmblood.





	Mystic

**Author's Note:**

> Most of Shane's stories are going to be in diary-form like this. I know they're short and probably don't offer too much detail, but I prefer writing this way for Shane, so here ya go.

**January 17, 2014**

Happy birthday to me. Look at me go, finally 18-years-old and able to tell my mom she can fuck off. That’s exactly what I did, as a gift to myself. The past couple of days were spent packing my bags and making phone calls in preparation for my move. My god, it was a hassle. My mother was breathing down my neck the whole time, but of course, she didn’t bother to help me at all. Of course not. This makes no profit to her, so what good is it? Whatever, I’m moved out now. I don’t need to worry about her anymore.

I’m 18. I’m my own man, my own person. I’ve saved money for two years to get myself this little apartment here in Jarlaheim, completely on the other side of the island. I even have a job set up and some lessons that start later this week. I'm apparently working with this chestnut mare named Fireheart, but her barn name is Mystic. I feel like I can breathe for the first time in years. It’s liberating.

If Wills knew how I spent my birthday, she’d probably be upset with me. She always liked to do things for me. But this year she has more important school things to worry about, and honestly? Moving out is the best gift I could’ve given myself.

I’m very tired, so I’ll just enjoy myself and spend the night relaxing in my new home.

* * *

**February 24, 2015**

I got some good news today. Mystic, that chestnut Jorvik Warmblood I’ve been riding? I’m now officially her leaser! Johanna says I’m a natural with her. Which is weird. I’m so inexperienced compared to other riders. I’ve only been riding for a little over a year now. And I’ve seen her toss people before. She’s tossed me plenty. But… oh well. I’m just thankful to finally have a horse to work full-time.

An added plus? I work off some of my leases helping out at the stables. I get paid for work around the farms, and then any work with the horses goes towards my lease. I have to help pay for vets and farriers and such for Mystic, but it’s only fair since I’m her only leaser. I’m eager to see what bumpy roads are ahead. And how many helmets I’ll need to buy.

* * *

**August 2, 2015**

Is it even worth it? Is all this pain really worth it?

Even with my lessons, Mystic has been giving me so much hell. For the second time this week, she threw me off. I hit my head pretty good and have a concussion, but otherwise, I’m alright. I just need to take it easy for the next few days. Luckily I’m fine to not do much. I’m not like Willow.

I just. God, I’m worried. I’m starting to get those cravings again. Those goddamned cravings for those goddamned cigarettes. And I don’t have Willow anymore. I lost all contact with her. I hope she’s alright. I hope Oskar’s alright, too. Lord, I hope Kai didn’t do anything stupid again.

Despite Mystic giving me so much shit, there’s something about working with her that’s comforting and rewarding. Aside from the fact she distracts me from the cravings, anyway. Maybe I’ll pick up my guitar in the morning and try to do something to stop the cravings or download an app to help. I don’t want to relapse. I can’t. I can’t keep hurting myself like that.

* * *

 

**April 16, 2016**

One month.

Today exactly marks one month since I’ve fallen off of Mystic. I don’t think that’s a new record, but either way, it’s a breakthrough for me.

Actually, today’s a bunch of breakthroughs. No falls with Mystic, got my work done early both at the farms and at the stables, and? One month since I last smoked a cigarette. I’m glad this relapse was quick. I didn’t even finish the pack before I threw it away. I don’t think I’d be able to do that without Mystic.

It might sound weird, but I just feel like we have a stronger bond than most riders? It’s like she knows what I’m thinking. And I’m starting to know what she’s thinking. No, we can’t talk or anything weird like that, but… I dunno. I’m just so thankful that I have her by my side. My red and mystical Fireheart.

As a last note before I go to bed, Happy 19th Birthday, Wills. I hope you’re enjoying it out there. I miss you.

* * *

**August 13, 2016**

I think I can mark down today as one of the best days of my life. It might sound a bit “extra” but I don’t care. Today I was given an offer I could not (and did not) let pass me by. My lease was up, and when I went to pay the bill to Herman, he stopped me and brought me in for a cup of tea. I was nervous, it was clear he was there for business, but he still looked happy? Either way, I didn’t trust it. Until he told me why he brought me in.

I’ve put so much time and effort into training Mystic over the past year. We’ve both grown so much. He’s seen my struggles with smoking and how working with her helps me. He said he’s even seen a personality shift in Mystic with other horses and people when I’m around. And because of that, he offered to have today’s lease payment be a payment to purchase her.

That’s it. Mystic, Fireheart, the red chestnut Jorvik Warmblood mare, is my horse. My very own horse. I don’t have to worry about other riders doing work with her. I’m the only one that can do that now. And she’s going to get a new plate on her stall tomorrow with my name under it as her new owner. I’m also gonna run to the tack shop tomorrow to buy her a new halter. I want that to have my name on it too.

I may sound like an asshole, but I don’t give a shit. I want the world to know that she is my horse. She’s become my closest friend since I’ve moved here, and I wouldn’t change that for the world. I don’t think I can ever thank Herman enough for giving me the opportunity to work at Jorvik Stables and giving me the encouragement I needed to keep going when I needed it most.


End file.
